


金钥匙特工系列

by archer17



Series: 忒修斯和提奥的水仙花 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Narcissus - Freeform, Narcissus of Theseus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: 忒修斯：MI5或者6的特工提奥：莱斯特兰奇酒店的金钥匙





	1. 金钥匙酒后遇车祸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提奥和忒修斯吵架了，去找纽顿喝小酒。出事进医院了。

纽顿不知道发生了什么。

提奥和忒修斯吵架了，发消息说要请他吃饭。接着他哥就一个电话打过来，嘱咐他看着点提奥别让他喝太多了，吃完饭把提奥送回来。他照做了：提奥在研究所接了他到城郊的小餐馆吃饭，一边吃一边抱怨他哥，说到激动的地方耳红脖子粗。毛细血管突然充血让皮肤看起来粉嫩粉嫩的。他需要冷静一点，但是让一个气在头上的人冷静一点的难度不亚于让活火山突然休眠。来点冰啤酒，酒精度没有超过六度，提奥一个人吹掉半升的量。纽顿自己一点没喝，开车回家自然就是他的事了。

吃完饭，他开车从高速上面下来，速度是道路的最低限速，转过下高速的坡道。刚下来没多久，提奥对他说底盘有点其他的声音，他下车去看看——提奥的手有点抖，可能酒精随着血液送氧到了大脑里。他慢了半拍才提醒提奥：注意看看后面有没有车——

然后他看见提奥在雪亮的远光灯里飞出去了，像一块被甩飞的褐色木头，左半边身体落在马路上留下一片血迹。

红色、蓝色、白色、绿色……颜色从来没有那样鲜明，纽顿才发现人的视觉神经对色彩的认知竟然这么敏锐。

卡车没往前面冲很远：司机早踩了刹车但是还不够快。司机是个好人，他打了双闪靠边停车，跑下来，先打电话报警并且请他们派救护车。“对这里是91号公路的4号出口。”

纽顿解开安全带，但是因为太急了差点被绊倒。他从手套箱里拿出小型应急救护箱，感谢提奥的谨慎和细致。他跑过去检查提奥的伤势，眼白还没有彻底翻过去，只是昏过去了。左半边脸血肉模糊，沾了不少石子和尘土，脖子以下半边身子都是血。天啊他该怎么办。

 

医院的灯太亮了。纽特和忒修斯赶到医院，纽顿在他们身上 看见了阴影。他们的样子变得模糊了。“我们该怎么做。”他一低头，看见自己手上都是提奥的血。

 


	2. 提奥是忒修斯的DOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次支配和服从。提奥无所适从。

     砰。

     忒修斯迅速地转过头，看见提奥失手将不锈钢碗磕在洗手池旁。提奥注意到他的动作回过头。

     忒修斯摇摇头，从沙发上起来走进浴室里。提奥抬头看了一眼时间，八点。最近忒修斯上床的时间比三岁小孩还要早，然后花很多的时间来进入睡眠。

     淋浴，十分钟。毛巾在架子上。擦干头发。把脏衣服理好放进脏衣篮里，等会提奥会一起放到洗衣机里。左边的牙刷是他的，薄荷味牙膏。 薄荷对他还是有点太刺激了，他有点反胃。晚上吃的是燕麦粥，他在马桶里吐了个干净。重新漱口，眼睛还因为呕吐反应微微泛红。他用冷水沾湿毛巾敷了眼睛，看起来尽量正常一点。他用膏体在下巴和脖子上打好泡沫，用刮胡刀一点点清理几乎不存在的胡渣。洗手，指甲修得很整齐。他重新对着镜子整理了一遍仪表，带上项圈。忒修斯头发还没有吹干，提奥喜欢他柔软卷曲的头发。检查事项最后一项，忒修斯把手伸到身下。可以了，完美。他希望提奥玩得尽兴，服务业从业者总会受很多委屈，让提奥在他身上发泄出来吧，他喜欢这个。

 

     提奥掀开右边的被子上床准备睡觉。忒修斯坐起来，羽绒被和丝绸睡袍一起从他身上滑下来。他伸出手，温热的掌心覆在提奥的手背上，然后是嘴唇。忒修斯想要了，提奥没办法拒绝。即便是给忒修斯戴上了项圈，他还是很没有安全感。他在不断地要求更粗暴的对待，提奥内心没办法抗拒，无论是出于占有欲还是愧疚感，忒修斯要什么提奥就给他什么。忒修斯喜欢被长吻到几近窒息，那就给他。

     忒修斯比以前更喜欢流泪了。提奥舔了一下嘴唇，咸的。不是快感逼出来的生理性眼泪，忒修斯还软着。 他得让他兴奋起来。他们都得兴奋起来，血液循环加快，他们都会暖起来的。

     提奥拿出皮绳将忒修斯的手按在床头捆起来。床头柜有皮拍。

     他不知道事情是怎么发展到这一步的，是忒修斯还是他。其实也不是很重要。在这种时候他们重新连接在一起，就足够了。

     一下、两下、三下……忒修斯喜欢被反复打在同一个地方，尤其是乳头。提奥不熟练，下手没轻没重的，位置经常打偏。红色的印子浮在白皙的胸膛上，像两朵娇艳的花。差不多了，忒修斯颤抖地伸出脚在提奥的裆部踩压，用脚尖在那儿打转。

      来吧，提奥。忒修斯的眼睛仿佛和过去一样盛着蓝莹莹的水，水上浮着的碎冰在闪耀。他顺从地打开腿，脚腕勾着提奥的腰向前。提奥扑在他身上，像一个回归母亲怀抱的孩子。他伸出手抚弄着那丛柔软的毛发，舔着忒修斯给的棒棒糖。舌尖慢慢向下，翘起的鼻尖顶在会阴。脸上湿漉漉的，是忒修斯的前液。他气喘吁吁的抬起身，用指尖抹一点给忒修斯舔。忒修斯满脸是泪，喘得停不住，被他这么一塞，像婴儿吮吸着。

     指尖被他吸得发软发皱。忒修斯不知道什么时候解开了皮绳，伸过手捧起提奥的脸。

     “你哭了。”

 


	3. 忒修斯被捡回来以后面临家庭危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention：章节不按时间顺序排列。  
> 西伯利亚是忒修斯无法摆脱的噩梦，提奥虽肩负重任但内心困苦。  
> 为什么忒修斯需要项圈。为什么提奥会变成dom。这是一个引发思考的场景。

      他开始颤抖。这很普通，或者说，很经常发生。提奥已经尽可能地陪在忒修斯身边，但他总还是要工作的。提奥不在家的时候，忒修斯的大脑就几乎停摆了。在提奥刚出家门的时候，他就会准备好食物、药物和水放在茶几上，然后裹着毯子神情恍惚地坐在沙发上度过剩下漫长的白天。

     其实这样很不利于他心理健康。人在发呆的时候更容易被那些悲痛的回忆趁虚而入。他是知道的，医生也提到了这一点。提奥…提奥太忙了。上班要对付刁钻古怪的客人，下班还要抚慰家里中年失意的老猫。

     现在的他几乎是废人，能控制住自己的毒瘾不复发就已经是万幸了，他现在的力气可能还没有普通人大——一个实打实的病秧子。不止如此，他还因为长期受虐有心理创伤，记忆混乱。刚回家没多久，提奥不得不请假全职照顾他，标准和照顾那些脑子不清楚的老人一样。大部分时候他会不由自主地打颤冒冷汗，蜷缩在被窝里没有眼泪地呜咽，也不许提奥抱着他。过去一年里，除了操他和玩弄他还有搬运他的时候，那些人几乎没怎么碰过他。回来以后对人的触碰敏感得很。肢体接触久了，他的身体就忍不住开始发情。

     对他们来说，刚回家的那个阶段比过去一年多都还艰难。

     提奥在大床旁边支了一个小床单独睡，也方便照顾忒修斯。房间里的窗户和窗帘几乎一直是关着的。忒修斯对一切都敏感得很，社区里汽车鸣笛的声音都会让他惊醒，脆弱得堪比一只刚出生的小猫。回到安全环境里面他就开始这样地脆弱了，也不愿和人沟通。提奥拿他没办法，离不得说不得摔不得，只能日日守着这个伤痕累累的蚌壳。

     期间弟弟们也常来拜访，被忒修斯拒绝了以后他们上门主要就是为了提奥。谁都看得出来提奥很憔悴。身体不算特别劳累，主要是心累。等最初的失而复得和怜爱过去，留给他的就是一个丑陋的蚌壳。他也试着和忒修斯沟通，可对方在他靠近的时候就忍不住发抖，这让他根本不知道怎么开口。提奥感觉到自己不被需要了。忒修斯宁愿一个人缩着也不愿意和他一起坐在客厅里。越想越伤心，越想越生气。提奥恨不得回到过去扇忒修斯两巴掌：说好我是你的星星呢？混蛋你根本就不需要我给你光！

     生气也没用，不光没办法让忒修斯康复，也会气坏身体。提奥感到前所未有的疲惫，又没人需要他了。 还好两个弟弟还经常会来找他，要不他就像被关在一个黑屋子里，沉闷闭塞，日复一日地沉默下去。

 

 

     纽特发消息给他说明天九点他和纽顿会来他们家待上一天。提奥看见消息的时候忍不住笑了起来，引得忒修斯直勾勾地看着他。

     纽特和纽顿真是一对冤家。忒修斯不在的那些日子里他们也常来。每周五一起吃饭看电视原本是他们四个人固定的doubledate，后来他们还是延续这个习惯，只是从doubledate变成了一场单纯的家庭团聚。虽然嘴上不说，但是提奥发自内心地感谢两个小家伙。那段时间，下班以后他害怕回家，黑洞洞的房子就像一个棺材。生活就像钟表上的秒针，缓慢地一步步地一格挪到下一格，不情不愿，却永远没办法往后退了。

      周五的晚上是他一周里最期待的时候。大部分时候都是提奥下厨，纽特帮忙打下手。纽顿也不客气，或抱着电脑看文献写报告或吃着爱心小饼干等着吃饭。吃完饭，两个小家伙在客厅里叽里呱啦地说话，歪着躺在沙发上，翘着二郎腿吃薯片喝汽水。提奥就捧着一杯热可可在旁边听着，也不怎么插话。这时候他总觉得自己有两个弟弟。虽然有一个就足够让他操心了，但是再多一个也不怕。出神的时候，这幅场景让他害怕，仿佛这只是一个虚幻的梦境。失去忒修斯的恐惧如影随形，后面的生活更像是在做梦，现在好不容易找回来一点，再丢了就没有了。

     找到忒修斯的时候，他们就跑过来找提奥。提奥还在为录像失神的时候，他可爱的弟弟就带着另一个弟弟违法入侵了。两个人分工明确，一个破门而入，另一个给提奥围上毯子往他手上塞了一杯外带的热可可。他还活着，感谢热可可。

 

     还是很像行尸走肉。

     很明显地，纽特已经联系过莉塔了。莉塔约他一起下午茶，美其名曰品评一下新甜点。实际上他们两个面前只摆着两杯奥瑞白。莉塔在等着他开口。可是提奥不知道该怎么说。“我的男朋友复活了”、“我家死鬼出去偷腥被抓回来了”这一类俏皮话？这些事情，这段时间，这段感情，沉甸甸地压在他的心头。将这些事情轻巧地表达出来就像是否定了过去的那段生活一样。于是他缄口不言。思念和爱恋是一件和呼吸一样自然又必需的活动，是静默流淌的江河。

     莉塔知道他难过。她将提奥绞在一起手分开，握住提奥的左手轻轻地拍着他的手背。她的手心是温暖的，指尖却是冰凉的。提奥被她摸到的时候打了个激灵回过神。正欲开口解释就被莉塔截住话头：“提奥，提奥听我说。莱斯特兰奇需要我们最好的员工以最好的状态工作。我们需要你。”

     “如果有需要，请随时和我说。”

     提奥望着女继承人那双褐色的眼睛，恍然间发现那位小小姐长大了。会晃着腿坐在吧台旁边等他做奶昔的小女孩现在也已经是一位体贴可靠的年轻女士了。

     “好。”他翻过手握住莉塔，像抓住一段浮木。

 

     忒修斯刚回家的时候，他和提奥的生活更多地像是一个许久不见的朋友借住在家里的模式。这比提奥预想的好很多，不是护士不是室友，他就很满足了。

     忒修斯几乎不说话。提奥已经将生活安排到事无巨细的程度，根本轮不到忒修斯开口询问东西在哪里。如果实在找不到，提奥还给了他一本手册，上面把需要的东西列得整整齐齐。

     于是回家第一天，一整天，忒修斯只能捧着一杯热水端坐在沙发上看着提奥忙来忙去，安静地任他摆布。

 

 

 

 


	4. 回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在西伯利亚被发现以后，忒修斯第一次回家。  
> 在医疗翼里先是用冷火鸡法治疗，然后是和提奥玩捉迷藏。情况稍微好一点了就被绑回家了。  
> 但是家还是家吗。  
> 饱受折磨的情侣。

     忒修斯终于可以回家了。

     他们趁着忒修斯睡着的时候，往插管里面推了强效安眠药。他被束缚在担架上，嘴里带着牙套（啊不知道打拳击那玩意叫啥）。头上戴着耳罩。他们不愿意冒任何风险，忒修斯从治疗开始就被隔离了，外界对他影响几何还不确定，最好还是让他收到外部的信息。

     过程很顺利。他们被转移到了新的住所。新住所在一个很僻静的街区，离城区稍微远一点。特工们尽力还原之前那个家的陈设，还给他们添置了许多新东西。特工们将他们送到家了就离开了。 提奥拉上房间的窗帘，将眼罩和耳罩取下，慢慢地将拘束服脱下，给忒修斯换上蓝色的棉布蓝色睡袍。他刚要去给忒修斯准备奶昔的时候，被一把抓住了手。干燥柔软的嘴唇贴上来，没剃干净的胡渣刺得他痒。 一个早安吻。

 

     生活总是不如意的，有了好的开始也不一定有好的发展。

     提奥和忒修斯重新一起生活了以后发现这人彻底改变了。忒修斯和过去一样喜欢给提奥亲吻，但并不深入，蜻蜓点水，没有爱欲。他还是会像过去那样给提奥按摩，可出神的时候手不由自主地将提奥的手捏出了淤青。在关系里面提奥反而变成了主动的一方：忒修斯只有在提奥询问的时候才会作出回应。他不再关注时间，不分昼夜地睡觉，醒着的时候总是很困顿。偶尔有清醒的时候也看起来像神游。过去蕴含光彩的蓝眼睛现在就像浑浊的蓝玻璃，提奥看着他，总觉得忒修斯还在某个不知道的地方，不在这里。

     经历最初的伤心、绝望、愤怒和悲痛以后，提奥冷静得不可思议。他重新审视了这一段生活，发现他们都变了。忒修斯神思不属，而他则像在接待初次到访的客人一样，体贴入微温柔有余热情不足。他想到一个不合时宜的比喻，他们就像正在经历七年之痒的夫妻。可是哪里来的七年呢，他们在一起的时间，算上忒修斯出差的时间还有下落不明的时间，加起来都没五年。怎么就一下变成这样了呢？

 


End file.
